


Babysitting fun

by shootfortherarls



Series: Otp prompts that no one asked for [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Babysitter!Ron, Boys Kissing, Carl fully intends on going out when Rick and Michonne hire a babysitter for the night, Carl is that relatable teen who hates watching his younger sibling, Date night for Rick and Michonne, Flirty boys, Flirty!Carl, M/M, Ron is hired as a babysitter for the Grimes household, but a certain babysitter stops him, even though the guy is only a year older, otp prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:05:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7584514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shootfortherarls/pseuds/shootfortherarls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Carl doesn't need a babysitter and he just wants to go out and have fun, but the babysitter has different plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babysitting fun

**Author's Note:**

> Idek what I'm doing okay and I fucking suck at titles okay

It wasn't like Judith and Andre were those stereotypical rude, annoying younger siblings. Carl just hated babysitting--in all honesty, he just would rather let Judith and Andre do whatever they wanted when he was in charge of watching them. Maybe that was the cause of Judith breaking her arm when she was five, by trying to do a cartwheel off their trampoline, Carl had gotten a short lecture on why he should be more careful of her--that was before Michonne and Andre came into his life though.

Yet,the following three years, Judith had suffered two broken arms and a fractured collarbone, not to mention the bangs she had were cut sloppily by herself when she was six. Andre, surprisingly had just knocked out a baby tooth when Carl was supposed to be watching the two kids but instead he was focused on his brand new Xbox to notice that, four year old Andre was climbing up on to Michonne's business desk and jumping off of it repeatedly, trying to prove that he can fly--but ultimately landed in him calling out for Carl to watch him fly and instead he had hit his mouth onto the wood floor.

"So I don't have to watch them tonight? I can go out?" Carl questioned again in happiness.

"You can do whatever you want, as long as you're not putting your life in danger or doing something stupid, the babysitter should be here soon--but don't leave yet because we want you to make sure everything is okay before you leave, like the babysitter isn't a weirdo or something, even though we're gonna check but you know how babysitters act around parents," Michonne explained.

Michonne is his father Rick's, second wife. Carl's mother, Lori, had ran off with one of Rick's friends--Shane, even Carl, at the age of twelve, was able to tell whenever Shane was over, his mother and Shane would always be whispering in the kitchen together--as if there was this unspoken secret among anyone else but themselves, except, everyone knew (even if Rick liked to lie about his knowledge in his ex-wife's affair) about the unfaithfulness of Rick's wife.

Carl's mother stopped sending updates on her life two weeks after she and Shane ran off, Carl couldn't care less, it wasn't like she was this ideal mother--Rick was always basically doing both jobs as being a mother and father so when Lori abandoned them, it made no difference. Carl took more care of Judith then though, she was only four and she had a bit of a difficult time understanding that their 'mommy' would probably never be back again. 

It wasn't until two years later, Michonne was introduced to him and Judith--Judith, being six at the time, took an instant liking to Michonne--her innocent mind, too young to realize the changes that were going to occur, it took Carl four months to finally warm up to Michonne and be able to really to think of her as the mother he's always wished for. And Andre really was the younger brother he wanted since he was little, he knew when to not bother Carl, not to mention he always found a way to cheer Carl up, even on the worst days, which was quite a talent for a six year old to do. All in all, he loved his family.

"Are you listening Carl?" Rick snaps his fingers in his oldest son's face.

Carl looks at his father who's standing in front of him now--leaning against the living room door frame.

"The babysitter should be here in about five minutes or earlier--we'll introduce him and then we'll go, you make sure everything is alright before you head out okay? Make sure nothing seems suspicious to you-"

"Michonne told me, I got it--no worries,"

Rick raises an eyebrow, a smirk forming on his lips, judging his son silently.

"Have I ever failed you?" Carl questions with a smug look as he sits down on to the couch, unlocking his phone.

"Let me see, I remember the time I told you to walk Andre back home from school, and you ended up coming home to with a box of donuts and no Andre--or the time-" 

"I get it, I'll keep an eye out," Carl sighs as he glances at Rick and back to his phone, reading the message he just got from his friend Mikey.

 **Mikey:**   _Enid just texted me and said she couldn't come to the party, something abt studying. lozer._

Carl laughs at the text, typing back a quick response, explaining how he truly didn't expect Enid to come because she always used that same excuse.

Carl continues to play on his phone, listening to the sound of Michonne's heels clicking against the floor, and Rick scolding Judith for getting paint all over herself, all while playing with Andre--holding the small child in the air while making whooshing sounds, causing eruptions of giggles from the boy.

Carl doesn't expect to hear a knock on the door at exactly 7:00.

"Carl c-can you get the door--a bit busy at the moment," Rick calls from upstairs now.

Carl let's out an exaggerated huff and drags his body off the couch, walking over to the front door.

He opens it a tiny bit, noticing a boy turned around, his back facing the now open door.

"Hello," Carl says slowly.

The boy turns around swiftly, and yeah, Carl would be lying if he said this boy wasn't the most attractive guy he's ever seen--well at least in their small town. He had a black beanie placed neatly on his head, golden brown hair peaking out the sides, and swept to the side. His brown eyes met Carl's, and Carl swears he pratically feels his hear beat out of his chest. This guy was obviously near his age--probably a bit older, Carl's just wondering where a cute guy like this has been his whole life.

"I'm the babysitter for the Grimes household, is this the correct house?" The boy questions while examining the house.

"Yes, uh, come in," Carl is also taken back by the deep and smooth voice that flows out the boy's mouth, but he opens the door wider and motions awkwardly with his hands for the boy to come in.

The boy nods and brushes past Carl, a soft smile on his face.

"Should I take my shoes off?" 

Carl looks at the boy and the genuine look in his eyes as if he actually cares about disrespecting their house--where was this guy when Carl had no one to admire during school because all the boys at his school are either rude idiots, bigots or ugly, both on the inside and outside. 

"Sure, if you want to get more comfortable, I hate shoes--and socks but yeah, uh, do whatever," Carl wants to cringe at his own embarrassment, but the boy only smirks and begins to nudge off his shoes with his toes.

"You must be Ron!" Rick yells from the top of the stairs as he begins to come down, while fixing his shirt sleeves.

Carl turns to see the mess that is his dad, it's obvious Andre had demanded to sit on Rick's shoulders(Andre calls it 'the rocket ride').

"I see someone needed to give Andre the rocket ride," Carl laughs as his dad gives him a death glare.

Rick turns his attention to Ron now, a bright grin on his face. Carl notices Ron has taken his beanie off and has it tucked in his jean jacket pocket.

"Hello sir," Ron says respectively while holding out his hand.

"Oh, please, call me Rick--Michonne! It's time to go, Ron's here," Rick says loudly as he hears his wife's heels clicking on the floor above them.

"Coming!" 

There's an awkward silence now, except for the fact that you can hear Andre and Judith yelling about something, but other than that--Rick, Ron and Carl are standing there with small, forced smiles and Carl notices Ron keeps running his hands in his hair and scratching at the back of his neck.

Michonne finally comes down, Andre and Judith on both sides of her, Carl literally let's out an audible "Thank God," and a relieving laugh.

Carl glances at Ron with a smile when he hears the babysitter laugh with him.

"I'm Michonne, this is Andre, Judith and Carl," Michonne states while pointing at all of them.

"I don't need a babysitter though, I-I'm sixteen so, yeah, don't need one, just-" Carl gets cut off by Rick.

"You act like you need one," 

That causes Michonne, Rick and Judith to all laugh--Andre was too busy staring at Ron's bracelet on his wrists.

"You can't even make toast right," Judtih says, ignoring the eye roll her brother gives her.

"Isn't it time for you guys to get going, reservations at 7:30 right?" Carl questions, trying to get the attention off of him, his family has a habit of embarrassing him in front of his friends, in this case--a super attractive guy.

"We're going, Ron--for dinner, we left you money for takeout but if your more of a cook you can cook something If you'd like, you can help yourself to anything in the kitchen, our phone numbers are on the table in the kitchen, including Carl's. If they do not listen to you or keep acting up, feel free to put them in time out. Even if Andre says he's not sleepy, he's sleepy, so don't let him trick you into watching scary movies until he actually can't sleep at all, make sure Judith doesn't try to cook her dolls, she has a habit of doing that-"

"I don't do that anymore!" Judith interrupts.

Carl decides to ignore her and puts his attention on Michonne.

"I got the rest, just go, have fun okay?" Carl smiles softly.

Michonne smiles back and brings Andre, Judith and Carl into a hug.

"Have fun, and please behave for Ron," Michonne warns.

"We love you guys," Rick adds kissing all of them on the head.

Carl nods before he begins to shoo them away.

"Go, you're gonna miss the reservation, Ron's got it, no worries," Carl pushes them towards the door.

They laugh and as they're walking to out the door Michonne stops, letting Rick walk ahead of her.

"Isn't he cute?" 

Carl blushes as he stares at the ground but let's out a quick nod.

"Well--go get him," Michonne says simply as she walks off, waving behind Carl at the two children.

Carl grins and shakes his head at his stepmother, this was the reason he loved her so much, she was accepting and funny.

Carl closes the door and turns around to see Ron leaning down, talking to Andre, an understanding look on his face.

"Your mommy will be back in a few hours, I promise, now--do you want to go play a game?"Ron glances at Carl with a shrug.

"Yeah! Can we go play on the trampoline?" Judith questions.

"It's getting late so only for an hour," Ron states, letting Judith and Andre go run outside to the trampoline.

Then, it's just Ron and Carl--Ron, the attractive, respectful babysitter that Carl is now looking up and down in nervousness. Ron can't help but also stare back at the younger boy--admiring the adorable look on his face.

"I'm gonna head out, uh, nice to meet you," Carl says quietly as he turns to leave.

"Wait, last I heard, I was supposed to watch the children of the Grimes household, you're a child, technically at least," Ron trails off.

Carl stares in disbelief, Enid had already canceled on Mikey,and it's probably kill Mikey if he also canceled, plus this guy had to be, at most, two years older, he shouldn't have to listen to him, Yet, here Carl was, deciding whether or not he should go to a party with his best friend or actually listen to the hot babysitter.

"Aren't you like two years older than me, do you really think I should listen to 'the babysitter'?" Carl laughs softly.

"I'm seventeen actually, but nah--I don't think you really need to listen to 'the babysitter', but it'd be nice to have you around and like I said, technically you are a child of the Grimes household so for tonight, I'm your babysitter," Ron explains, a smug look on his face as he meets eyes with Carl again.

 Carl is upset, more by the fact that he's about to cancel on his friend who wanted to go to a party but there's also this hot guy at his house who he'd much rather be spending time with than at a place where he hates most people and yeah he should feel terrible but if he was completely honest--he'd rather stay home than go socializing anyways, 

"I'll stay, if you promise me one thing?"

"What?"

"You'll order pizza,"

\--

Mikey was of course extremely upset when Carl had text him the corny excuse of  _"Sorry, Dad and Michonne canceled the babysitter last minute, gotta watch the kids."_ Mikey pratically spammed him for five minutes with multiple insults, until Carl promised to make it up to him with hours and hours of video games.

Judith came in first from the trampoline, yelling that she was hungry before she ran off to their basement--having her mind set on playing with the many games they have.

"Ron, make sure you get half cheese, and half pepperoni, Andre will say he'll want pepperoni but he just picks them off, but he doesn't just settle for cheese pizza so pepperoni is a big element" Carl says from the living room as Ron's just about to order the pizza.

He hears a hum in response before Andre comes barreling in, yelling for Carl.

"There's a bunny! There's a bunny outside, Carl!" 

Carl truly doesn't care about a bunny, but Andre's only six and it would be horrible to crush a child's spirit, so he fakes excitement for his younger brother.

"Alright! Let's go see if we can catch it," Carl follows his brother, who's leading them to their back door and can't help but smile at the young boy who's literally bouncing in joy.

They pass the kitchen and Carl motions that he'll be outside to Ron as Ron continues to state the type of pizza they want.

"Do you want to add desert for 1.99?" Ron questions putting the person on the phone on hold.

Carl--being the dorky kid he's grown to be, kinda wants to answer with does a dog bark, or some sort of corny joke like that. Instead, he simply nods and follows Andre.

Once they reach the end of the backyard, where their trampoline is located, Andre points to a spot underneath it and says "Look, it's eating a piece of my cake that I had,"

"It's not good for Bunnies to eat that but okay," Carl laughs as he watches the tiny bunny nibble on the food.

"So, can we take it?" Andre questions with hopeful eyes.

Carl's deciding on whether or not to say yes but they truly don't know where that bunny has been, and it most likely has a family to go to--Carl also doesn't want to crush his dreams but there's really no other choice but to leave the animal alone.

"Sorry bud, it could be sick or make you sick, and it has a family okay? You wouldn't want someone taking you away from us right?" Carl says softly as he begins to see he boy's eyes water and his eyebrows furrow.

"No, I guess," Andre pouts as he continues to watch the bunny.

"Plus, you can get a bunny from somewhere else, somewhere you know the bunny is probably clean and won't make you sick! You wouldn't want to be sick when you get a healthy bunny," Carl tries to reassure the boy, who nods understandingly.

"Do you think Rick and mommy will buy us a bunny? We can name him Trampoline, because of this bunny under our trampoline,"

Carl can't help but actually let out a giggle as he nods and grabs Andre's hand to lead him back to the house.

"Yeah, sure, let's go play some games!" Andre cheers as he begins to drag Carl along. 

Once they make it to the house and open the screen door, before walking into the house, they make sure to leave their dirty shoes by the door, and lock it behind them. When Carl meets eyes with Ron he sees a small smirk lingering on the attractive boy's face.

"I'll meet you in the living room, Andy," Carl says as he glances down at his brother, seeing the boy nod and run off.

"You're already holding me hostage here, why do you have that look on your face now?" Carl jokes as he walks over and sits across from  the babysitter.

"Why do you have that look on _your_  face?" Ron questions back, a gentle smile forming on his face.

"I don't have a look, that's just my face, you have a look though," Carl responds with an eyebrow raised and the same smile mirroring Ron's.

"Maybe this is just my face," Ron shoots back.

There's this odd tension in the air and Carl's just staring back at the honey brown eyes, Ron staring back also, an almost challenging look in his eye, when Ron flicks his tongue out to wet his lip, Carl can't help but stare for a quick second before returning his attention back to Ron's eyes--before he lets out a huff.

"I guess I'll just have to flirt inappropriately with you until you have no choice but to explain the look-"

"You just want to flirt with me,"

"Ew, no, you're my babysitter remember?"

When Carl glances back with a grin and has a mischievous glint in his eye, Ron kinda knows he's completely, and utterly fucked.

\--

Carl, Ron, Andre and Judith spend most of their time trying to find things to do while waiting for the pizza to come--Judith reluctantly joined them in their short game of truth or dare, Andre's dares got too disgusting so they ended it early the minute he dared Carl to go eat the scattered raccoon poop they had in their backyard. Now, Judith and Andre had ran upstairs to go play this game where they had to go dress up as their favorite super hero and reenact them. Carl found it silly but cute.

His inappropriate flirting with Ron wasn't working very well because one, his siblings were there and two, they were kids and there were multiple times Carl couldve said the most sexual jokes to Ron but he'd rather not flirt in front of his siblings.

Now, Carl was sitting next to Ron, a reasonable distance between the two--Carl was on his phone texting Mikey, hearing updates about the party. So far, he had heard two straight guys were caught making out in a closet, the irony--four people from their rivalry school had showed up to crash the party but instead ended up getting high with the posers, and Carl was definitely not missing much. 

Carl did notice, Ron didn't look at his phone more than once this entire night, and yeah he knows he's supposed to be working but still, the kids have left them alone a majority of the night so he could get on his phone more.

"Not much of a phone guy or something?" Carl asked as he closed his phone and turned his body towards the babysitter.

"Not really, and I'm also just waiting for you to make a move on me so," Ron states simply as he shrugs and flashes a smug smile at Carl.

Carl raises his eyebrows in a questioning look.

"Who's to say I was ever gonna make a move on you tonight? Flirting doesn't lead to kissing," 

"Well, if you play your cards right,"

Ron let's out a laugh at the blush that forms on Carl's cheeks.

"But I know, ultimately, it'll be me making you squirm by the end of the night, I can already tell you're probably hot and bothered just by the thought of kissing me," Ron teases this time, as he stares back at Carl, a smile no longer prominent on his face.

"You have a boner, dude," Carl laughs as a shocked look crosses the other boy's face.

"No I don't,"

"Yeah, but you still looked down,"

Carl laughs again as Ron shakes his head a tiny laugh coming from him.

"What if I were to make a move on you tonight," Carl questions as a silence comes between them.

"Well if you were to try to kiss me, I don't know if I'd be able to stop you, it's not every day I come across a cute boy like you, plus you have a very kissable face, you know--the plump, pretty lips, the milky pale skin, piercing blue eyes that scream puppy dog, you're just--very beautiful Carl," Ron's voice is now hushed and his eyes are trailing over Carl's face, examining every aspect of the boy's features.

"Kiss me, you can if you want-I mean, like you don't have to but-" Ron cuts Carl off with a tiny pat on his head.

"I'm just your babysitter, remember?" And almost like perfect timing, the doorbell rings a few seconds after.

Ron smirks at the surprised expression Carl has on his face as he gets up, grabbing the money with him.

Carl should be completely appalled by Ron but he has to give the guy props--he knows how to play his card right, even if it means it left Carl desperately wanting to feel the boy's lips on his.

"Judith, Andre! The pizza is here," Ron calls up the stairs.

When Ron walks by the living room and into the kitchen he shoots Carl a wink and continues his stride. Now, Carl truly wants to be alone with the boy.

But instead, he follows the smell of the nose-pleasing pizza.

When he enters the kitchen, Ron already has four plates out around the dinner table, the pizza boxes are open on the kitchen island and there are two 2 liter soda bottles, one Coke and one Sprite.

"Can they drink soda or no?" Ron questions.

"Yeah, but no more than two cups of it--Andre never finishes one cup but Judith can literally finish a whole bottle," Carl states as he goes over to grab a slice of pizza, but his hand is cut off by Ron stopping him.

"Wait for Judith and Andre," 

Again, Carl's taken back by the politeness in the dude, because at first he can be trying to get Carl to make a move on him and the next he's like this person straight out of the queen's castle or something, it was quite confusing, but Carl decided to use Ron's hand on his as an excuse to make the babysitter squirm.

"You have very nice hands, wonder what you can do with them," Carl trails off as he rubs his finger over Ron's knuckle and let's go gently.

"I can show you, some other time," Ron states without missing a heartbeat while he stares back at Carl, a flirtatious smile spreading across his face.

Then Carl's trying desperately not to imagine the boy's large hands touching him every where, gentle and slow, Carl doesn't know what he's got himself into.

But the kids are now here and their eyes light up at smell of the delicious pizza.

"Can I have one cheese and one pepperoni?" Judith asked while she slides into a chair, Andre following her.

"I want pepperoni," Andre says sitting down next to Judith, as they begin to play this game with their fingers.

"I'll pour the soda, you can put their pizzas on their plates, don't give Judith two slices yet, give her pepperoni first, she has a thing for changing her mind after she's already taken multiple bites of the pizza," Carl says while opening the bottle of Sprite.

Ron nods as he grabs the pepperoni box and walks over to the two children. Placing one slice on each plate, Ron gives a sad smile at Judith when she gives him an innocent, confused look.

"Don't fall for it, she's trying to guilt you into giving her another slice that she most likely won't finish," Carl states sliding past Ron and handing the two kids their Sprite and walking back to the island.

When Judith smacks her lip and crosses her arms as she glares at her brother, Ron laughs and shakes his head at the younger Carl.

"Nobody asked you Carl," 

Carl turns around and raises his eyebrows.

"I know nobody asked me, but do you want me to tell dad you lied and tricked Ron into giving you more slices than you need?" Carl frowns and almost has a challenging look upon his face.

"Hey, that's enough, be quiet, Carl," Ron scolds trying to sound as serious as possible.

Carl rolls his eyes at the grin his sister gives him before turning his attention to Ron who's staring at him with a teasing smile.

Carl comes closer to Ron, close enough so he keeps his voice quiet enough his siblings won't try and listen to be nosy.

"Why don't you make me?" 

And then Carl turns around swiftly  grabbing a slice of pizza from the pizza box Ron now had a tighter grip on.

Carl also can't help but wink as he  sits down across from Judith who gives him a strange look.

"You're so weird," She comments as she munches on her pizza.

"I'm not weird, I just don't need a babysitter which means-" Carl is cut off by Ron who passes by him and softly places his hand on Carl's shoulder as he sits next to him.

"Eat your food, Carl," And then Carl realizes Ron's purposefully treating him like a child and Ron's finding enjoyment in it.

"Yeah, eat your food, Carl," Judith giggles.

"You too, Judith," Ron says firmly.

Carl looks over at the babysitter who avoids eye contact.

Carl lifts his pizza to his lips and takes a bite before he lets out a loud moan.

"This is so good guys, right?" Judith and Andre both nod as they finish off rest of their pizza.

"We're leaving now, you weirdo, c'mon Andy," Judith holds Andre's hand as they both walk out the kitchen while staring at their brother who let's out another moan.

Carl thinks about stopping now until he sees Ron inch his chair closer.

"I already told you why I had that look on my face ya know?" Ron questioned as his eyes flickered from Carl's eyes to his lips.

"You did?" 

"Yup, the look on my face was the total astonishment because of a certain boy's beauty," Ron states simply.

Carl puts his pizza down, which is now long forgotten, and turns his face towards Ron--they're a bit too close but neither cared about how their lips were pratically three inches away.

"We get it, you're romantic," Carl laughs which also causes Ron to laugh along.

"Okay but for real, when you came through the door, and I saw how much you cared for Andre and how the night sky pratically made you glow, it was all amazing --plus who doesn't love a guy that's great with kids," Ron adds with a shrug while still admiring Carl.

"Is that the reason you babysit? To pick up chicks and dudes?" Carl asked honestly now.

"Nah, but by the way, I'm only into dudes and I genuinely like kids so--but watching you guys tonight was kinda like a dream--an attractive guy and adorable kids," Ron says, his breath now hitting Carl's lip--and wow Carl has never wanted to kiss someone this badly.

"Well, you made my night too--honestly I would've rather stayed here with you than go to an overcrowded house with mostly every one I hate,also,  at least you're something that I can enjoy looking at, it's not really pleasing seeing all the guys and girls grinding and making out all over the place," Carl states while Ron let's out a tiny laugh, his breath hitting Carl's faster and heavier.

There's a silence and they're both looking at each other, the obvious want and need in their eyes.

"Fuck it," 

Carl closes his eyes before his lips are on Ron's, and Ron's holding his face gently in his hands, his lips moving slow and sensual--Carl moves his lips along with Ron's, keeping his breathing steady as the kiss becomes more heated, Ron swipes his tongue across Carl's lip, tasting a hint of pizza sauce. Carl moves his tongue against Ron's, sighing in contempt.

Carl pulls away first but rests his head against Ron's forehead.

"Never thought my plans tonight would turn out like this,"

Ron chuckles before he leans back  and admires the glistening pink lips in front of him.

"Will you go out with me? That was kinda corny wasn't it? But yeah would you like to go out some time?" Ron questioned quietly.

"I would love to," 

\--

It's nearing bed time for Judith and Andre and so far the rest of their night was spent with playing with the kids until Andre dozed off at least five time during their game of 'Sorry'.

"Okay, time to brush your teeth--When you're done, let me see them and then it's time for bed!" Ron fakes enthusiasm but both kids groan while reluctantly getting up and running up the stairs.

"Let's clean this up while they're gone," Carl says beginning to fold the game board back into the box.

Ron divides the pieces all together, making short every piece are in the right color pile.

Once they're both done, the kids have yet to finish, so Carl and Ron are sitting in a comfortable silence again--staring yet again.

"Are you gonna keep staring or are you going to kiss me," Ron says more as a statement.

Carl laughs and rolls his eyes playfully at the older boy.

"Shut up,"

When they hear two pairs of feet rushing down the stairs, and laughter filling the air, Ron notices they both have there mouths wide open.

"Say cheese," Ron grins.

Bothe kids laugh and show their teeth to the babysitter.

"Nice! Okay now time for bed--up we go," Ron grabs their hands and Carl admires the scene in front of him--Ron was right, everyone loves guys treating kids right.

When Ron returns fifteen minutes later, Carl pats the spot next to him and Ron sits plops down.

"They're both sleeping now,"

"Yeah my dad and Michonne will be home in about twenty minutes--at least that's what my dad texted,"

Ron nods and begins to play with a button on Carl's shirt.

"What's your favorite color?" Carl asked suddenly.

"Yellow, you?" 

And somehow they end up playing 20 questions for the rest of the night, and when Michonne and Rick are home, they greet both boys happily and once Ron is handed his pay and is thanked many times--he says a goodbye to them as Carl walks him to the door.

Michonne shoots Carl a knowing look when he says he had decided to stay there the whole night, Rick was confused until Carl excitedly volunteered to walk the boy out.

"So, I'll see you next Friday?" Ron questions.

"Yup--it's a date,"

Ron places a tiny peck on Carl's lips before he leans back and smiles at the blush that forms on Carl's cheeks.

"This was a fun night, kinda gross I'm going out with my babysitter though,"

Ron laughs and nods as he opens the door to let himself out.

"Yeah, super gross,"

Maybe it was meant for Carl to stay that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter: sugarboozayn  
> Instagram: ugh.taneya


End file.
